


Les jeux de l'ombre

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le Stan'o'War, Bill a réussi à posséder Stan et rend une petite visite à Ford.</p>
<p>(C'est un AU d'une autre fic que j'ai écrite, mais c'est aussi un PWP. Il n'y a pas à la lire, les notes suffisent largement)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les jeux de l'ombre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'ennemi intérieur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128356) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Dans "L'ennemi intérieur", Bill se réveille dans l'esprit de Stan, a priori sans pouvoir, mais Stan, pour sauver Ford d'un kraken, doit accepter de le laisser le posséder une demi-heure par jour, à condition cependant qu'il ne blesse pas sa famille physiquement. Stan a tellement honte qu'il n'arrive pas à l'avouer le premier jour.
> 
> Ce one-shot bifurque à la fin du chapitre 3, au moment où Ford découvre que Bill l'a aidé à traduire le langage du kraken, et, bien évidemment, pense que c'est Stan.

“Ne nous quittons jamais, alors. Je ne dis pas ça pour le déchiffrage. Mais j’ai besoin de toi.” 

Ford à ses côtés, lui confessant son affection. Bill ricane intérieurement. Oh, si son petit Fordsy savait ! Mais il doit l’avouer, cette tromperie n’est pas la seule origine de sa satisfaction.

Ford lui a dénié cela trop longtemps.

Il pense à laisser la place à Stanley. Un cadeau pour acheter son silence. Il n’oserait pas ruiner sa relation avec son frère et le rendre malheureux juste pour lui dire la vérité ?

… Si, il le ferait. Comment peut-on se prétendre un arnaqueur dans ces conditions, c’est affligeant.

Alors Bill doit utiliser une autre méthode, et il peut même en trouver une agréable, mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

“J’ai peur.” dit-il avec la bouche de Stanley. “Peur que tu détestes ce qu’il y a dans ma tête.” Oh, Ford détesterait _certainement_ cela. “La solitude. Les années de galère. Toi qui me manques. Cela a traîné mon esprit dans de mauvais endroits.” S’il avait du temps, il se concentrerait sur les louanges, mais la culpabilité de Ford lui donnera aussi ce qu’il veut, de façon moins plaisante mais plus rapide. 

Il pose une main sur la joue de Ford. “J’espère… j’espère que tu m’aimes et que tu pourras me comprendre. Mon frère le génie. Mais je n’ose pas. J’ai rêvé de te retrouver et de pouvoir t’aider si longtemps, et maintenant je t’ai. Tu es tout ce que j’ai et je ne peux pas tout perdre, pas à nouveau.”

“Dis-moi,” dit Ford. “Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t’aider, pour te comprendre un peu, pour me racheter.” Oh, tu ne comprends rien du tout, pense Bill amusé. Ses chances de succès sont bonnes ; ce ne sont pas les phrases de Ford qui lui font penser cela, mais la façon dont il presse sa joue contre la main de son frère. Bill la reconnaît bien. Ford lui-même ne la reconnaît probablement pas.

Il ne répond pas, feignant l’hésitation, et Ford devient plus pressant. “Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.” Une autre phrase qui lui avait manqué.

Bill passe sa main dans les boucles grises de Ford, et pose doucement, chastement, les lèvres de Stan sur celles de son frère.

Il voudrait que cette scène soit différente, pleine de bruit et de fureur. Il voudrait l’étouffer, dévorer ses lèvres à les faire saigner. Il voudrait que derrière lui le corps astral de Stan pousse un long hurlement plutôt que de lui envoyer des vagues de haine et de dégoût muets.

Mais il a une promesse stupide à tenir. Aussi, il s’interrompt et reprend cette expression particulière à Stan, celle du chiot qui a peur d’être rejeté à coups de pieds. C’est si simple à imiter, Bill l’a tant vu avec depuis que Ford est revenu.

“C’est tout.” dit-il. “Cela pourra me suffire pour toujours, sauf si tu voulais…”

Ford le fixe un instant, éberlué, et Bill se demande s’il est allé trop vite. Peut-être est-ce le moment pour un discours.

C’est alors que Ford se jette sur lui.

Il l’embrasse avec une violence que Bill ne lui a jamais connue et qu’il est temps de goûter. Bill feint de céder sous l’assaut, bascule sur le lit, Ford sur lui. D’une main Bill le maintient contre lui, serré par la taille. De l’autre il lui caresse la nuque, la masse doucement, alors qu’il voudrait griffer, mordre, serrer.

“Stan. Oh, Stanley…” Ce n’est pas le bon nom. Ford gâche toujours tout.

“Je t’aime tellement.” murmure Bill, le trompant doublement. Par des mouvements de hanches rythmiques et un rien épuisants dans ce corps, il frotte leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre, et sa bouche explore le cou de Ford. Oh, il sait encore le faire gémir.

“Tu sais que tu es devenu le jumeau sexy pendant que je ne te voyais plus ?” plaisante-t-il en glissant la main sous son pull, en caressant les muscles de son dos. Puis il le regarde dans les yeux, et murmure d’une voix ferme et intense. “J’ai envie de toi. Je veux être en toi.” De plus d’une façon.

Ce n’est pas qu’il est pressé, pour sauter ainsi les préliminaires, et toute la partie où Ford se convulse de désir jusqu'à supplier, mais _un peu quand même_.

Ford rougit magnifiquement. Quand même, pense Bill amusé, il sait bien que c’est son charme irrésistible qui opère, mais Ford l’ignore, et reste donc un vieux pervers incestueux. Pourquoi prétend-il encore avoir un code moral, c’est à n’y rien comprendre. A croire qu’il le fait exprès pour le contrarier.

Bill laisse la main de Stan jouer avec la ceinture de Ford, glisser contre ses fesses. “Dis-moi oui !” dit-il d’un ton peu sûr de lui, presque suppliant. “Dis-moi que tu le veux vraiment.” Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il a l’impression que Fordsy réagirait peu favorablement s’il lui proposait d’en faire un pacte.

Ford rougit plus encore, si c’est possible. “Oui.” dit-il. “Je veux… Je te veux en moi. Prends-moi.”

Le corps de Stan n’a jamais réagi aussi vivement. Un élancement fort plaisant dans les parties génitales. Bill connaît l’excitation ; il a testé, dans le corps de Fordsy et celui de Pine Tree. Mais c’est la première fois qu’il ressent ce désir de la dissoudre dans le corps d’un autre tas de cellules.

Il roule sur le côté, se retrouve à côté de Ford qui retombe couché sur le ventre par manque de place sur l’étroite couchette. Dans une poche de Stan, il a placé, à tout hasard, un tube de la vaseline emportée en prévision de coups d’un soir.

Il ne prend même pas le temps de le déshabiller, se contentant de baisser le pantalon de Ford. Un doigt lubrifié glisse entre ses fesses, sans entrer encore. Son autre main joue avec le pénis de Ford, déjà à demi érigé.

“Ford,” murmure-t-il en ouvrant tout doucement son anus. “Tu te rappelles quand tu étais le cerveau et moi le muscle ? Et maintenant tu reviens en héros de film d’action en plus d’être un génie et - putain - tu es le mec le plus sexy du monde, tu es incroyable, et moi, je ne suis rien de tout cela…” Stan est très facile à imiter, en fait.

“Tu es le héros qui a sauvé le monde, Stan, tu as…” Ford gémit de plaisir quand un second doigt entre en lui et caresse sa prostate. Bill préférerait qu’il ne s’attarde pas sur la façon dont il a sauvé le monde ou ce genre de détails.

“J’aime quand tu parles des monstres marins, et j’aime quand tu danses de joie, et… tu embrasses de façon fantastique.” Ford rougit de plaisir embarrassé, et Bill doit ralentir les mouvements de sa main gauche pour qu’il ne jouisse pas tout de suite. Les compliments marchent toujours, les déclarations d’amour ou même d’acceptation le font trembler. En vérité, il n’a pas changé du tout.

Il introduit un troisième doigt. Sans le pacte qu’il a fait, il lui besognerait déjà les entrailles. Ford n’a même pas demandé d’où venait le lubrifiant. Pour un génie qui se définit par sa curiosité intellectuelle, il réfléchit bien peu quand on le saute.

“J’aurais pu…” continue Bill, exploitant les souvenirs niaiseux de Stanley jusqu’au trognon. “J’ai eu de mauvais moments, et à certains moments j’aurais pu tout fuir en m’embarquant sur un bateau, mais ce n’est pas seulement que sans toi, les aventures et les trésors n’auraient pas été les mêmes. C’est qu’ils auraient été pour toujours amers pour moi. Il n’y a que toi qui comptais, que toi que je voulais.” 

Ford essaie de répondre, mais sa respiration est saccadée, il ne réussit qu’à gémir encore une fois le nom de son frère. Son anus élargi palpite avidement autour des doigts de Stan. Bill se place au dessus de lui.

“Dis-moi que tu le veux.” exige-t-il encore.

“S’il te plait… Stan…”

Bill glisse lentement son pénis en lui et, enfer et damnation, c’est _bon_. Il comprend que les humains y gaspillent tellement de leur temps.

Bill, comme il a vu les sacs à viande le faire, se recule, s’enfonce à nouveau. Puis encore une fois, et la sensation le déconcentre tant qu’il se rappelle seulement maintenant de continuer à malaxer le pénis de Ford. 

Autrefois, Ford rêvait de cela, de lui rendre les extases charnelles que Bill lui offrait. Ils ont expérimenté de façon très plaisante, mais cela n’a jamais été comme ça. Un de ses souhaits se réalise, et il ne le sait même pas ! Tant pis pour lui.

“Dis-moi que tu m’aimes.” demande Bill, tout en continuant de récolter les plaisirs que lui donnent les entrailles si dociles de Ford.

“Stan… Tu es mon frère… J’ai besoin de toi... Reste avec moi pour toujours… Je crois que… Je pourrais t’aimer plus que n’importe qui…”

Ses efforts pour articuler ne sont pas touchants du tout. La friction de leurs chairs cesse soudain d’être plaisante, ou plutôt, le devient bien moins. Non, ce n’est pas ce que Bill veut entendre ! 

C’est lui qui le fait gémir ainsi, ce n’est pas Stan ! Croirait-il que son imbécile de frère puisse lui offrir de tels plaisirs ? Et là, il s’enfonce en lui plus profondément encore, lui arrachant un cri d’extase.

Bien sûr, il a fait tout cela parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Ford l’apprenne. Pour qu’il ne puisse pas se dresser contre lui avant qu’il soit trop tard. Mais une partie de lui doit le savoir, n’est-ce pas, pour céder aussi facilement ?

Encore une fois il est saisi du désir vain de lui mordre le cou jusqu’à le faire saigner, de mêler la douleur à son plaisir. Fordsy aimait tellement cela, les gestes violents mêlés aux paroles les plus douces. 

“Je resterai avec toi.” promet-il. “Jusqu’à la fin des temps.” 

Ford a une convulsion violente et Bill devrait se maudire pour avoir été aussi évident, pour avoir joué avec le feu dans son envie que son humain de compagnie lui donne ce qui lui revient. Mais son corps emprunté a des envies toutes autres, et il jouit à l’intérieur du corps de Ford, un liquide sale jaillissant de ses extrémités, un plaisir tout aussi trouble l’inondant. Il cesse de retenir ses caresses, et Ford le rejoint dans la jouissance et l’incohérence.

“Mon frère.” dit Bill, le serrant dans ses bras de façon qui est tout Stan, qui n’est pas lui du tout, tentant de réparer son erreur. Il retourne Ford à demi et commence à lui embrasser les yeux, les joues.

Eeeeet il perd soudain les commandes. Son temps est écoulé. Cela pourrait être à un plus mauvais moment, mais cette manifestation de ses limites reste un rappel cuisant.

Alors, est-ce que Stan réussira à s’imiter lui-même aussi bien que Bill le fait ? Les paris sont ouverts.

Apparemment non. Il interrompt ses baisers, reste paralysé par l’horreur. Aucun sentiment de soulagement, ha ha. Il sait que le mal est déjà fait.

Ford semble surpris, peut-être même peiné, par cette interruption. Il lève la tête, embrasse Stan. 

Alors, c’est le moment de vérité. Est-ce que Stan va expliquer à son frère qu’il l’a regardé se faire violer ? Ce serait tellement amusant que Bill pourrait presque pardonner cet accroc sérieux fait à ses plans. Et puis Ford _saurait_ , comme ça. Comment peut-il ne pas avoir compris ? Quel imbécile !

Mais non, il répond au baiser, et la culpabilité explose si fort dans sa tête que Bill en battrait des mains. Il remarque bien la place où se range ce souvenir. Quitte à vivre ici pour un temps, autant l’encadrer et l’accrocher au mur.

“Tu sais que c’est moi qu’il aime, en réalité.” dit-il, parce que Ford ne le saura pas, pas cette fois.

Si Ford voit les larmes qui coulent des yeux de Stan il ne les comprend pas.


End file.
